<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hatchet by Ramadiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036322">Hatchet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii'>Ramadiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wescoast and Hatch [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roadies (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beer, Bonding, F/M, Tour Bus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Hatch get her name? Wes just has to know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wesley "Wes" Mason/OFC Olivia "Hatch" Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wescoast and Hatch [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hatchet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's past 2 am when they're finally back on the bus, the high from the show slowly winding down but everyone's still too hyped up for sleep, when he asks the question.</p>
<p>"So how'd you get the name Hatch anyway?" Wes gives her a cold beer from the fridge before sitting down next to her. </p>
<p>"Yeah, Hatch," Donna chuckles from her seat on the couch. "How did you get your name?"</p>
<p>"Look, it's not as badass as everyone is making it out to be." Hatch tries to brush it off but Milo won't have any of it.</p>
<p>"Not badass? Wes, this woman is lethal, let me tell you!"</p>
<p>"I've never hurt anyone doing it." She objects with a chuckle, confusing Wes even further.</p>
<p>"Doing what?"</p>
<p>"Axe throwing." She finally concedes, a blush creeping over her face as she looks over to gauge his reaction. "I throw axes."</p>
<p>"For fun." Donna feels the need to clarify.</p>
<p>"Yes. For fun." She nods, embarrassed for some reason.</p>
<p>"No shit!" Wes grins widely, looking like he's never been happier. "That's so cool!"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Yeah! So take it Hatch is short for hatchet?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm just glad I didn't get like Axe or Brute or something." She laughs, taking a swig from her beer, the chill and the alcohol making her giddy.</p>
<p>"Hatch suits you." He grins and it's hard to not be smitten by the sparkle in his eyes. "So you into weapons in general or is it just axes?"</p>
<p>"I'm into basically anything that doesn't fire bullets."</p>
<p>"She means she likes anything she can throw." Milo jumps in, popping a handful of chips into his mouth.</p>
<p>"I'm a drummer okay, I like the feeling of stuff in my hands."</p>
<p>"Oh, your exes must have loved you." Donna snorts, earning herself some peanuts to the face.</p>
<p>"Shut up!" She can't help but laugh. "And yes, they did."</p>
<p>"So, a drummer, huh?" Wes says when the conversation has died down a bit and Milo has headed to bed.</p>
<p>"Yeah," She nods, fiddling with the label of the empty bottle in her hands. "Been playing since I was 5."</p>
<p>"5? That's major, dude!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, you?"</p>
<p>"Mostly just guitar, some bass and some piano here and there but nothing too serious." He says, sipping his second beer as he watches her play with her first.</p>
<p>"You sing too?" She asks, watching a bashful smile grace his lips.</p>
<p>"A bit, it's not very pretty though, but I can carry a tune. You?"</p>
<p>"I'm pretty decent, not gonna give you a demonstration though."</p>
<p>"Of course, we're not performing monkeys and all that."</p>
<p>"Exactly!" She smiles, thankful for not being poked with a stick and starting to feel kinda sleepy. "Now, I don't know about you but I need to get some sleep."</p>
<p>"Right, no same here. Tour's just starting and I need keep track of the devil child for another four months."</p>
<p>"Fuck, when you say it like that it's really long." She groans, back cracking as she stretches out in her seat.</p>
<p>He just laughs at her as he goes to empty his beer, taking her bottle with him to put away safely as he discreetly takes in the way her shirt rides up as she continues to stretch.</p>
<p>"Sorry in advance for any snoring you might hear from me." She says and he can hear the sleep in her voice.</p>
<p>"Nothing to worry about, I've had way noisier bunk mates and I'm a heavy sleeper. Nothing you do is gonna ruin my sleep." He winks at her and enjoys the blush that goes to her face.</p>
<p>"Um, right. Well, goodnight then." She says, trying to hold back a grin at how good that one wink makes her feel.</p>
<p>"Night, Hatch." He says, watching her go into the bathroom to get ready for bed, deciding to forego brushing his teeth and just heads straight to his bunk.</p>
<p>And if he hears her settle into the bunk under him as he falls asleep nobody has to know.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>